<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I’m Left with all the Messes by SonicCeleste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548585">And I’m Left with all the Messes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicCeleste/pseuds/SonicCeleste'>SonicCeleste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crystals and Rolanberries [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pining, one-sided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicCeleste/pseuds/SonicCeleste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Lakeland’s night sky returns, the Crystarium holds a celebration. The Exarch watches as the Warrior of Darkness dances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crystals and Rolanberries [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And I’m Left with all the Messes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been listening to The Party Goes With You for too long and it evolved into a pining WoL/Exarch idea!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh come on Exarch, just one dance? The night sky is back, surely you can afford to let loose for once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As tempting as it is, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline,” the Exarch said with a polite laugh. “Pray, go and enjoy yourself - I imagine you’ll find a much better dance partner than an old man like myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re no fun!” The enthusiastic Crystarium resident giggled nonetheless. “I suppose you’re right, though - that new Mystel friend of yours seems to be dancing with everyone! Maybe I’ll ask him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked away, leaving the Exarch be as he sat at the steps towards the Tower, watching the celebrations in the Exedra with a serene smile. It had only been a day since the night sky returned to Lakeland, but the people of the Crystarium had been insistent on dropping everything and throwing a celebration for it as soon as possible - and it was no small party, as there were stalls and activities taking up a large area of the already large square. It seemed like everyone in Lakeland had come to dance and sing of the night sky’s return - which he only knew wasn’t entirely right due to the guard still taking their shifts. Still, the Exarch hoped everyone could take their time to celebrate the occasion - it was truly monumental, and rightly should they be overjoyed. It meant they could have more hope, and while the Crystarium had ever been a symbol of that, it never hurt to have more. Tomorrow he’d be straight back to work, looking for the next Lightwarden and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I deny a beautiful woman like yourself to a dance~? Ah, and just in time too~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exarch’s vision focused, and he looked down at the Exedra again. The voice he heard was no louder than any other of the myriad in the crowd, yet he caught it clear as day. The newly-named Warrior of Darkness bowed to the woman who’d asked him for a dance earlier, while the band started to play a slow, romantic ballad the Exarch vaguely recognised being written some few decades ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No’a put on his most charming smile as he put a polite hand to the woman’s waist, his other holding her hand gently. “I hope you don’t mind having an audience,” he whispered to her, eyeing the small crowd by the stalls. “It seems I’ve stolen a few hearts tonight, with everyone watching…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman giggled and shook her head. “I think they’re just waiting for their turn with the Exarch’s mysterious new friend. What I’m wondering is, how can one man dance for so long without getting tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been told that my stamina’s quite remarkable… And I suppose I just don’t want to disappoint the lovely folk who wish for a moment with me~” His smile turned mischievous, amber eyes glinting as he began to lead. “Now then, let’s make sure your turn’s not wasted, shall we, beautiful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair began to dance; a bit clumsily at first, but a few words of encouragement had the woman on time with No’a, sweeping step by sweeping step. It hadn’t been his original plan to dance the night away, if the bard was going to be entirely honest, but things just escalated - it started with a drink or two, a bold soul asked him if he’d like to join in for a group number, then soon enough he had enough dance partners to keep him going for the next bell. Still, there were worse ways to spend a night, and if all it took to make people happy was a dance, what kind of performer would he be to say no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exarch continued to watch from the wide stone staircase, a mere dot of black, white and red compared to the veritable swarm of colours down in the square. Yet his eyes stayed focused on one figure - crystal blue, rolanberry, white - as he and the woman spun and twirled to lyrics of unattainable love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exarch’s smile faltered for just a moment, and he gripped his staff balanced in his lap just a touch tighter, the crystal of his hand scraping against the metal while his heart fluttered with emotions he hadn’t felt or expected to feel since waking from his slumber. Something about watching the bard dance made a part of him, long forgotten, rise up once again. A part of him that wanted to stroll right up to No’a, ask him for a dance before anyone else, and lose himself in the sensations thereafter. Oh, it would be clumsy at first, for he hadn’t danced in so awfully long, but he doubted No’a would mind. He could imagine it all - the sound of the crowd fading until all he registered was the rhythm of the ballad; the heat of two people so close together; the brush of hair against his cheek as the bard would lean in to make a lighthearted remark that would make them both laugh. The Exarch would tighten his grip around No’a’s hand, muted crystal set alight with warmth, and he would finally lift his head, meeting beautiful amber eyes with his glowing ruby ones, and time would stop. It would be just the two of them, dancing alone under the myriad colours of the starry night sky and the reflections of moonlight against the crystal panels, falling in love sweeping step by sweeping step until the music too would fade, and No’a would smile that devilishly charming smile and he would whisper his name, his true name-!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His delightful daydream ended with the sudden sound of applause making him jolt, and he saw No’a bowing politely to the woman he’d been dancing with before walking to the pop-up bar in the square to order one more drink - water, surprisingly - and taking a seat, crossing his legs and letting his heel tap idly against the stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now’s your chance!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The long-slumbering part of the Exarch yelled in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When are you going to get another opportunity like this?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he agreed with himself, but even so, he didn’t step forward. Like a statue he remained still, his glamoured hood keeping his longing gaze hidden. He couldn’t let himself do this again. Not when he knew the ending this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that’s precisely </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>why</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> you should do it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mind scolded him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or are you some sort of coward?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched No’a cheerfully chat with the barkeep, hands gesturing dramatically. He took one last sip of his water goblet before hopping off the stool, turning with a hand on his hip to wave goodbye to the celebrants still dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coward. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Exarch’s smile returned, but it was bitter, making his heart ache and twist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always a coward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>… And then No’a was gone, walking away towards the Pendants, and suddenly the celebration seemed a lot less colourful to the Exarch. He stayed for a while, of course, sitting on the staircase, playing the benevolent overseer role he’d been playing all this time and watching the Crystarium people dance and sing and laugh with a sense of pride and accomplishment in his chest, but before long he took his leave, citing simple tiredness to his concerned guard as he stepped through the Tower doors and made his way towards the Ocular. Tomorrow would be a new day, a new act in his carefully handwritten play, where he would request the Scion’s presence and they would discuss Lightwardens and saving the First once more. He would look at the Warrior of Darkness and smile, a gentle smile befitting the old caretaker role, before sending him on his way. He would ignore the aching in his heart, fight down the urge to beg to come along. He’d double-check his shadowy glamour to ensure he could never be revealed. He’d never ask for that dream dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the Ocular shut with a groan and a quiet click, and the Exarch walked slowly towards his mirror portal, step by slow step, until he rested his forehead against the cool crystal and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Damn it all. Curse him, curse his smile, and curse this </span>
  <em>
    <span>insufferable</span>
  </em>
  <span> heart of mine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>